Friends from Across the Pond
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: Takes place sometime during Deathly Hallows. Lee "River" Jordan interviews "Rose" from America over PotterWatch on the effort against Voldemort in America and how they're trying to help. Edit from my original story


**A/N: this is a reupload/edit to my original fic entitled "Friends from Across the Pond." I reread it and it kinda made me sick from the errors. So I am here to defend my honor.**

**Takes place in Deathly Hallows sometime, in case that isn't clear. Rose is an OC, I don't have a real name for her, or a particular backstory. Jordan belongs to Rowling, see ****_Harry Potter_**** for more information**

**[EDIT]: this is the re-re-upload because the first one was all convoluted. Thanks to AllisonReader for bringing this to my attention.**

xXx

"One cold evening, witches and wizards all over England tuned their radios into PotterWatch to hear the news for the week. The week before, Lee "River" Jordan had announced that a special guest from abroad was going to be interviewed in the next broadcast. "We need to know how our allies are doing in this war," he had said. "Tune in next time, if there is one, and we shall be interviewing a special guest.

"Hello all you supporters of our cause," crooned River's now familiar voice. "And welcome to a special broadcast of PotterWatch. Today we're here with our special guest, Rose. We'll get to Rose in a moment, but for now the news that the Daily Prophet _conveniently_ left out this week..."

Several minutes later, after a moderately sized list of missing and dead people whether muggle or wizard, River got to their special guest. "And now for the interview of our special guest, Hello Rose."

"Hello River," said Rose.

River: "Rose comes to us from across the pond. That's right, folks, America. Now, tell us a little bit about your life Rose."

Rose: "I'm an Auror for the National Agency of Magic in Washington D.C. Specifically in the Protection of Non-Magical People and Animals Department."

River: "What does your job involve?"

Rose: "Most of the time I spend my time protecting Muggles and their monuments in D.C."

River: "Why monuments specifically?"

Rose: "Some witches and wizards think it's funny to, say, give Abraham Lincoln's monument red hair and tattoos. But we're really there to make sure no one destroys it."

River: "Who would want to destroy Lincoln's monument?"

Rose: "Some pure-bloods consider the whole city to be a monument to the greatness of Muggles. So they try and destroy parts of the city to make a statement. The most prominent group being the supporters of You-Know-Who."

River: "You mean to tell my listeners that there's a support group for You-Know-Who over there?"

Rose: "Yes, quite a large one too, You-Know-Who hasn't been sighted in America since the First Time. But when rumors that he'd come back surfaced, his supporters went crazy trying to resurface a group."

River: "And so they try to attack the Lincoln Monument every few weeks."

Rose: "Among other things."

River: "But you also protect Muggles?"

Rose: "Yes, we try and keep Muggles safe from terrorist attacks by Wizards or Witches."

River: "Sounds like a pretty demanding job."

Rose: "It can be sometimes. Muggles flock to the museums, monuments and parks everyday and the supporters of You-Know-Who have been trained to blend in with them. We have to pick them out of a crowd, all the while trying to uphold to the Statute of Secrecy."

River: "And I suppose they don't care if they hurt the Muggles."

Rose: "No they don't, which is the hardest part. If they even feel the slightest bit threatened, out comes their wand and muggles who were simply 'there' are dead."

River: "What are the other types of jobs do your side of the pond have to do to keep the Supporters in order."

Rose: "There are all kinds of jobs. I have a friend from Salem-"

River: "-For our listeners who don't know, Salem Institute of Magic is like the Hogwarts for America.-"

Rose: "...Yes, of course. Anyway, a friend I have from Salem in Magical Transportation and Communication, where they work on who and what gets out of the country and how. He has it a lot worse than I do. He has to deal with witches and wizards from America trying to get to England. Not only that, but the Supporters try and bring to the attention of You-Know-Who to America so he will come."

River: "Because they're sure he _will_ come."

Rose"..."

Rose: "Yes, he will come to America at some point. The Agency tried their best to keep him from taking the English Ministry of Magic, but to no avail."

River: "Has their been any effort to help the Order of the Phoenix?"

Rose: "Certain vigilante groups much like the Order here in England are trying to keep the Supporters at bay. They also have been doing their best to aid in the resistance against You Know Who here in England."

River: "And just how do you know that?"

Rose: "Because I'm a part of one of them."

River: "Ah, so you see listeners, that's what she's doing here. She's helping us out against the Death Eaters."

Rose: "I'm afraid can't say who we are, but I can tell you that we're doing our best to help out."

River: "Because we're all in this together."

Rose: "Yes."

River: "And that concludes this PotterWatch. Stay tuned until next time -if there is one-, the password will be 'Friends' in honor of the American and other foreign wizards that are putting aside their differences to help out in the struggle against You Know Who. This is River saying goodbye to you and to our special guest Rose. Say goodbye Rose."

Rose: "Goodbye, keep each other safe."

River: "Charming, goodbye all."

Static...

xXx

**A/N: I'm much more satisfied with that. Anyways, thanks to jack63kids and pink penguins for reviewing the first time. I hope you both like this edit.**

**No reviews necessary**

**No flames please**


End file.
